Forgettable Tale.../Quick guide
Details Cooking *17 Farming *The Giant Dwarf *Fishing Contest |items = *~400 coins *2 barley malt *2 buckets of water *Spade (no Tool Leprechaun in Keldagrim) *Seed dibber (no Tool Leprechaun in Keldagrim) *Rake (obtainable during quest) *Empty pot (obtainable during the quest) *Kebab (buy during quest for 1 coin) *3 beers (buy during quest for 1-2 coins each) *Dwarven Stout (obtainable during the quest) *Beer glass (obtainable during the quest) *A random item (See the full guide for details.) |recommended = Recommended *A teleport to White Wolf Mountain such as a Ring of Dueling or Amulet of Glory (for the Gnome Glider), a Camelot teleport or a redirected House teleport to Taverley. The fastest option is the house teleport. }} Walkthrough Starting out Items Required: A Beer *Talk to Commander Veldaban in Keldagrim, just west of the bank. (2-1-1) *Speak to the drunken dwarf in the middle of East Keldagrim and give him a beer. (2, talk again, 2) Getting the seeds Items Required: A random item (see full guide for details), A Beer, Dwarven Stout * Speak to the rowdy dwarf outside the East Keldagrim pub, he will request a random item. *Talk to Gauss in the bar south of the bank. Give him cheers with another beer. *Talk to Khorvak in the pub under White Wolf Mountain. Give him a dwarven stout to get the seed. Planting the crops Items Required: Rake, Kelda seeds, Seed Dibber, *Go just west of the market in Keldagrim and talk to Rind the gardener. *Plant the kelda seeds. *They will grow in 5-20 minutes and cannot die, you will get a chat notification when ready. *Harvest the kelda hops. Brewing Items Required: 2 buckets of water, 2 barley malts, kelda hops, empty pot, 25gp, empty beer glass *Go upstairs in the East Keldagrim pub. *Buy ale yeast from Blandebir for 25 coins. (4-1) (Empty pot spawn can be found near the vat) *Add to the vat add in order: **2 buckets of water. **2 barley malts. **Kelda hops. **Ale yeast. *Wait 5-20 minutes for the notification again. *Turn the valve and use an empty beer glass on the barrel. *Return to the drunken Dwarf’s house and talk about the Red Axe. (2) Exploring the closed tunnel *Talk to the cart conductors in southeastern Keldagrim. **Only one of them will let you ask about the closed-off tunnel. *Talk to the director of the mining company you joined in The Giant Dwarf. (3) *Return to the minecarts and ride the most southern cart (no ticket necessary). Room 1 *Search the box. *Use the machinery. *Setup the path shown in the "Part 1" image. *Click OK and ride the cart to collect more stones. *Return on the cart then input the next path. *Collect the stones and return again. *Input the third path to move on to the next room. Forgettable Tale - cart 1-1.png|Part 1 Forgettable Tale - cart 1-2.png|Part 2 Forgettable Tale - cart 1-3.png|Part 3 Room 2 *Cross over and leave. Room 3 *Complete the puzzle in the same manner as the first one. Forgettable Tale - cart 2-1.png|Part 1 Forgettable Tale - cart 2-2.png|Part 2 Forgettable Tale - cart 2-3.png|Part 3 Room 4 *Search the crates and bookshelves until you’ve read 3 documents relating to the Red Axe. Room 5 *Complete the puzzle in the same manner as the previous ones. Forgettable Tale - cart 3-1.png|Part 1 Forgettable Tale - cart 3-2.png|Part 2 Forgettable Tale - cart 3-3.png|Part 3 Room 6 *Watch the cutscene. Finishing up * Buy a kebab from the kebab shop in East Keldagrim if you don't already have one. (North of the pub). *Talk to Commander Veldaban. *Buy a beer in the East Keldagrim pub if you don't already have one. *While in the pub (in the east side of Keldagrim) drink your beer and eat your kebab. Quest complete! Reward *2 Quest points *5,000 Cooking experience *5,000 Farming experience *2 Dwarven stout (m)